


Welcome Home

by Living_Free



Series: Witchy Ways [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Family, Fluff, Hapless Chuck, Kid!Fic, M/M, Somewhat Crack-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back, and I come bearing new fic! This fic will be the prequel of I Fell for your Witchy Ways. In this fic, we will get a peek into the childhood of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Castiel. Featuring bossy Michael, cute Lucifer, unimpressed Raphael, loud Gabriel, munchkin Cas, and their hapless father Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Friend Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Michael, Chuck, and Lucifer. Aka, Michael gets his way.

It should be clarified early on that Charles 'Chuck' Angelus was not usually a crying man. That being said, it was a dire situation that pushed Chuck's eyes to leak tears of desperation. 

"Please, Mikey, please eat your peas," he moaned to his toddler son.

For his part, Michael simply fixed his father with a stern glance and replied, "No. They icky, papa. Mama made better peas."

Chuck clutched at his hair. Michael's mother, Hester, had had to return to Alfheim, the Elven realm, when her people were plunged into war with the neighboring realm of dwarves. She had perished on the front lines, leaving Chuck to raise Michael all alone. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a bad cook, Mikey," he whispered, laying his head on his hands.

Michael sagely patted his father's unkempt hair, and said, "It's ok, daddy, you good 'nuf." 

By the time Chuck looked back up, Michael had eaten his peas, and was determinedly attempting to clear away the dishes with his small hands. Chuck watched his son try to use magic to do his work, only to have sparks fly from his hands. Smiling, he rose to grab the dishes and his son. Perhaps things would work out after all. 

\----------------

Later that day, Chuck had taken Michael to the moor to let the boy stretch his (adorably small) legs. Chuck closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight like a happy cat. Scarcely a minute had passed before he felt small hands slapping his cheek. 

"Papa," Michael was saying, "look!"

Chuck blearily opened his eyes, expecting to see his son, and perhaps the latest butterfly he had caught. Instead, he found that his son was holding hands with another small boy with wild, golden hair, and pale, blue eyes. 

"Son, who is this?"

"I am Lucifa," the small boy squeaked from next to Michael, who piped up, "he is my fwend, papa."

Chuck looked at his son incredulously. Only he could befriend a boy whose name was Lucifer. He looked back as the small boy holding hands with his equally small son, and noticed that his clothing was ragged, and that his face was smeared with dirt, which had obviously been subject to some quick cleaning. Judging by the state of Michael's hands, it was apparent who had done the cleaning. 

"Where do you live, Lucifer?" Chuck asked curiously.

In response, Lucifer led him to a small bush, where there was a small blanket and a mound of dirt which served as a pillow. Chuck felt his heart sink as he looked at the boy's makeshift home. "Lucifer," he said quietly, "where are your parents? Your mother? Your father?"

Lucifer looked at Chuck in an unimpressed manner, and pointed directly at him. "You."

Chuck stumbled back, feeling faint.

Michael hastened to add, "I tolded Luci that he could live with us, papa. I tolded him that you was the best papa, and that you could be his papa too." Chuck gaped in surprise, leading to Lucifer sidling closer to Michael, perhaps doubting Chuck's competence. 

"Michael," Chuck rasped, "Lucifer might have family here, he might belong to-"

"Nu-uh," Michael said, shaking his head vehemently. "He's mine." Lucifer nodded happily at Michael's statement.

Well, that settled that.

Later that day, Chuck found himself going back home, not with his son, but with his sons. The whole way home, Michael and Lucifer hadn't let go of each other's hands, and would not do so for the rest of their very, very, long lives.


	2. Perpetually Unimpressed

Five years later

Chuck was watching his eight year old sons as they used magic to levitate bales of hay to the horses on their farm at Kripke's Hollow. Seeing as they were doing rather well, Chuck let himself drift off for a minute, relishing his moment of peace. 

It was not to last, though. Michael and Lucifer's voices wafted over to him, and Chuck got up to chastise his boys for their surprising lack of discipline, when he heard that they were actually addressing someone else. That someone else turned out to be a small, dark skinned boy, with a cynical expression on his face, half inside one of the bales of hay. 

"Um," Chuck said eloquently. 

"Father," Michael said, running up to him, "we found him in the bale of hay! He's scared, you have to help him!"

Gently, Chuck managed to extricate the small boy and placed him on the ground, where the boy did nothing more than stare back at him. Slowly, he brought a finger up to his mouth and sucked on it, coolly contemplating his saviours. 

"His name is Raphael," Lucifer piped up. 

Chuck startled. "Did he say that? When?" 

"He did not," Lucifer replied, "I did. We found him, his name is Raphael. He will live with us now, will he not, father?"

Chuck opened and closed his mouth in an impressive imitation of a goldfish. "We cannot simply- his family-" Chuck took a deep breath and addressed Raphael directly. "Hello," he said. The boy waved back. "How old are you?" Chuck asked, trying to put the boy at ease. He raised five fingers and went back to analyzing the floundering man in front of him. Finally, Chuck asked, "Son, where are you from?"

Raphael extracted his finger from his mouth and pointed eastwards. Chuck flinched. The child was pointing to the neighboring kingdom of Caellum, which was plagued by civil war. "Did you...leave?" Chuck asked, gesturing to the bale of hay. Raphael nodded, pleased that Chuck could connect the dots so quickly. "No other family? Mama? Papa?" Raphael shook his head. 

Michael stepped in, taking Raphael's hand impatiently. "You look famished. Come, we shall find you something to eat. You can sleep between Lucifer and myself tonight, and we will make your bed tomorrow. Lucifer won't mind, he never used the other bed, he and I just sleep together..."

Chuck watched the trio traipse up the hill to the house, gobsmacked. How would he manage a third child in the house? They were not well off in the first place. He would have to find some way to expand the farm, reanalyze their budget, and make new sleeping arrangements. How was he going to manage all of that? Shelving all of his fears for the moment, he slowly followed them and began to set another place at the table, which would Soon become a permanent fixture. All of Chuck's doubts about having a third child vanished when after dinner, Raphael cornered Chuck and hugged his leg, and cooed, "Papa".

A third child? Chuck smiled. He could get used to this.


	3. Loud and Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this sums up the introduction of the kiddies. Stay tuned for more married shenanigans from the gang! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with the story, and feel free to leave a comment of a prompt for the series!

Chuck had barely a year to get used to his third child before some absolute ass decided that Chuck was in the business of taking in orphans, even though he insisted that they we're all actually his children. One fine morning, said ass decided that leaving a one year old on his doorstep was a perfectly acceptable thing to do, which was how Chuck found the infant Gabriel, swaddled tightly in a thin blanket and left in a wicker basket. The first thing the baby did when Chuck picked him up was wail loud enough to wake the kraken and flail like an electrified octopus.

At this point, twelve year old Lucifer decided that his father had been overwhelmed, and quickly grabbed the squalling infant, which went traitorously quiet almost immediately. Lucifer paused for a minute, considering. Finally, he said, "His name is Gabriel." 

By this point, Chuck had realized that resistance was futile, and simply wandered into the kitchen to mash some bananas. 

\----------------

At eighteen, Michael looked down at the slumped figure of his father in front of him, and tried in vain to hide his amusement.

"Honestly, father, this can't be that surprising for you anymore. Besides, it's not like you haven't had practice." Chuck moaned, causing the little bundle in his arms to start and blink shocked, blue, eyes up at his father. The bundle frowned and made to escape his father's arms, leading Michael to scoop his newest brother up. "Look, he's a little angel, are you not, Castiel?" Castiel peered up at Michael and seemed to consider him, eventually relaxing into his eldest brother's arms with a contented gurgle.

Chuck glanced admiringly up at Michael and said, "I thought that you would be...upset. It's not like you don't have enough to do, what with your training and the farm. Also, there's that rampaging unicorn..." Chuck petered off, only to start again with renewed sadness, "It does not help that Hannah passed away right after delivering him. He won't ever know who his mother was," he said mournfully.

Hannah and Chuck had met at the annual market fair and had hit it off, stumbling into bed together. Nine months later, Hannah's brother had shown up with Castiel, and had handed him over to Chuck, saying that Hannah had passed, and that the child should know his father. 

Michael smiled understandingly. "Papa," he said softly. Chuck looked up at Michael, startled at the use of the old endearment. "Papa, you don't have to worry," he said with a smile. "Have we ever rejected our siblings before? Have you ever given us reason to doubt your abilities as a father?"

Chuck shuffled his feet. "I think I've been an acceptable father," he mumbled. "Have I?" He asked, peeking up at Michael.

"The best," Lucifer said from behind him, making him jump. "Papa, you saved us all," he said firmly, "and we love you with everything that we have. What we are today is because of you, and we will not simply let you flounder with our new brother. Besides, how could we bear to part with this little morsel?" He cooed at the baby, and blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to emit a shocked yelp. 

Chuck eventually gave them all a quavering smile. He kissed his infant son on the head, and asked, "What did you say his name was?"

Michael smiled, as wide, blue eyes met his own in a loving gaze. "His name is Castiel."


End file.
